Sleeping Agents And Secrets
by DebateShortie
Summary: What happens when Tony falls asleep and what is going to change? R&R as usual. Now all one chapter. UPDATED 1/8/13


Ziva looked across the bullpen at her partner. Tony was asleep- again. The man was always falling asleep at his desk. Of course she herself had done it a time or two. Ziva almost hoped that Gibbs would walk in and catch him. Yet... she had to admit that he looked so calm, and damnit, handsome. The stress of being a federal agent eased from his features. He looked almost vulnerable. Not that she noticed or anything. Well that's what she told herself.

The elevator bell dinged and Abby burst into the bullpen. She was on a mission. Ziva noticed immediately that the Goth clearly had had to much caffeine. This could be interesting.

"HI ZIVA!" Abby didn't notice the sleeping agent at her desk.

"Abby! Tony's asleep again." Ziva groaned in frustration for effect, despite actually enjoying watching the Italian sleep. She almost smiled at that, Italian only by ancestry and birth; he had never seen the country. Ziva had, landscapes almost as beautiful as the man himself. Oh brother. Abby plopped down in Gibbs' seat, a capital crime for anyone but her.

"Zee...you're in love with him. ADMIT IT!" Abby was preparing her metaphorical soapbox. Ziva usually loved Abby's bluntness, but not today.

"Abby..that drink is making your head cloggy." Ziva reddened as she tried to seem annoyed; praying that Tony would stay asleep for five more minutes.

"It's foggy, and nope. I'm right. As usual. You are always fretting about him and the small things annoy you. Like someone in love. You get the craxy jealous look on your face when he mentions another woman. I can see it in your eyes Zee. I've been a part of this team for too long not to notice that you and Tony have grown close!" Abby shut up and waited.

"Abby...I suppose you are right. But even if he did love me, Gibbs would never let us be together. He is a really sweet person even though he is such a- a..ass at times. I guess that I do love him. Happy now Abby?"

"Yup." The Goth got up and turned back to the the elevator. "You can wake up now Tony."

"ABBY! YOU-..." Abby was glad that she was already in the elevator. Her work was done...

_A week later_

"Thanks, Abby. At least I know how she feels."

"No problem. She still ignoring you?" Abby was begining to think that her friend was stupid, blind or both.

"Yea. But I work with her. I think she'll come around." Tony sat down on the floor of the lab, contemplating how to proceed with Ziva. He knew how she felt, so all he had to do was talk to her. Easier said than done. Abby decided to step in again.

"I'll fix this! Somehow..." She began to pace, her way of thinking. Tony turned to her, annoyance on his face. He loved Abby dearly but ws tired of her trying to fix things.

"Abby exactly how do you plan on doing that? She won't listen to anyone! Ugh! Do you know how hard it is to look across the bullpen and see her, when the very sight of her stops my heart? I love her, but getting her to listen to me is not going to happen. Abbs, you are the only woman in my life that knows exactly how I am. Who I am. She thinks I will laugh at her or treat her badly! It would kill me. I'd put a bullet through my chest first. Gibbs wouldn't have the chance." He blew out a frustrated breath. But he had spoken the truth.

"Oh really?" Ziva peeked out from her hiding place in an emply filing cabinet. Tony looked at Abby and then to Ziva. They'd both been double crossed.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony. Abby turned and left. She had a boss to talk to for her friends...

NCISNCISNCIS

"Gibbs I won't allow you to fire them or whatnot!" Abby went in full force knowing that her boss was not happy.

"I'm not. As long as they keep it out of the bullpen. Rule 51- sometimes you're wrong. And I was wrong about them." She looked in shock at her boss. He was going to allow them to be together? Abby tackled her boss in one of her bone crushing hugs. Everyone was happy, especially Gibbs...even if he didn't show it. Abby was extremely happy about her friends. They both had had so much pain and hurt in thier lives and they both deserved happiness.

NCISNCISNCIS

This is happiness, Tony thought. He had the beautiful Ziva in his arms, head against his chest.


End file.
